Instinct
by DreamxXxStealer
Summary: "It's a basic human instinct to protect the one you love." Cloud looked away. "No matter the risk to your own life. And I'm human, aren't I Reno?" SLASH fic, M for a reason. No likie, no readie. -CURRENTLY ON HIATUS-


**I simply couldn't resist doing another slash with just Cloud and Reno. It's just too tempting... So, here ya go! ^^**

**Loosely based on the events in Advent Children, but I've twisted things to suit the story. (And skipped some bits that I don't deem necessary.)**

**Warnings for this fic: language, violence, Reno, and possible lemon in later chapters ;) I don't own Final Fantasy, Advent Children or any of the characters, Square Enix does...God knows what would happen if I did... I also do not write this for any kind of profit, just for pure fun.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Cloud, Reno called. He's at Healen, says he's got work for you. How've you been? Marlene and Denzel miss you...so do I. Please come home soon."<em>

Cloud sighed and shut his phone. He'd lost count of the amount of voice mail he'd gotten over the past few months. All of them from people who wanted to see him. Most of them from Tifa. Cloud knew he should answer, or at least call back, but he just didn't want to. He wanted to be alone; he wanted to be _left_ alone. Was that too much to ask of someone who had saved the planet only two years ago? Just some time to himself? Apparently it was, since not a single day went by without someone trying to bring him back into society. Peace and quiet was almost impossible.

_I guess I won't get any peace today either, _Cloud thought tiredly as he felt his phone vibrate again. He was going to let it go to voice mail, just like always, but something made him take the phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Holy fuckin' Shiva, you answered the phone!"

Cloud winced from the sheer volume of Reno's voice. "Yes, I did, but if you deafen me I won't be able to ever again."

"Oh, sorry," Reno said in more normal tones. "But seriously, you _never_ answer. What gives?"

"Fine then," Cloud said. "I'll hang up."

"Woah woah woah, hold up yo!" Reno said quickly, and Cloud felt his lips twitch into what was very almost a smile. "Can you come down to Healen? There's something you gotta know."

Cloud paused, hearing a seriousness in the Turk's voice that he'd _never_ heard before since he'd met him. "What _kind_ of something, Reno?"

There was a short silence, and Cloud felt suspicion setting in. Then, "Just get here fast, yo."

"Huh," Cloud shook his head. He'd had enough experience with Shinra and the Turks to know that they weren't to be trusted. And Reno sounded very strange. But... Cloud had almost always trusted his instincts. And Instinct was telling him that whatever Reno had to say might be very important. "Okay, fine. I'm on my way."

"Great," Reno sounded distracted now. "See ya Spikey."

The call was disconnected before Cloud could respond to the irritating nickname. He cursed the Turk under his breath as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, making a mental note to never answer it to him again.

Cloud glanced again at the rust-covered sword that stood as a monument to his best friend. Zack had finally found peace - Cloud hoped. He liked to think that his friend was with Aerith now, both of them beyond the suffering that plagued the rest of the city. With effort, Cloud turned away from the makeshift monument and mounted Fenrir. He pulled his goggles down over his mako-tinted eyes, starting up the bike. As the machine roared into life, a sharp pain lanced through his left arm, making him hiss in pain and grip his upper arm. The pain subsided quickly, like it always did, leaving Cloud feeling slightly nauseous. He took a couple of deep breaths before taking one last look behind him. With a heavy sigh, he turned away, turning his thoughts to the upcoming meeting.

_Reno...what the hell does Shinra want with me now? _Cloud thought to himself as he sped towards Healen. _I don't even know why I agreed to this..._

The unmistakable roar of a motorcycle engine jerked Cloud from his musings abruptly. Startled, he glanced behind him to see two motorbikes speeding towards him. They were obviously going for him, and getting closer every second. Cloud narrowed his eyes as the riders came into more focus.

_They look familiar. Where have I...?_ Cloud whipped his head back around and gunned the engine, pushing those thoughts away. Whoever these guys were, he wasn't going down easily.

* * *

><p>Reno heard the distinctive sound of Fenrir's engine outside the Lodge and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't actually expected Cloud to turn up, given his recent reputation for disappearing, and also due to the fact it had been well over an hour since Reno had called him anyway. In fact, that Cloud had even answered his phone still shocked Reno: the ex-mercenary and planet's hero had withdrawn from most of society to totally that Reno had begun to wonder if he'd vanished off the face of the planet entirely. Reno half smiled, remembering the last time he'd seen Cloud. He was pretty certain that he'd been lucky to survive with no permanent injury to him or his pride - though he still hadn't quite got over the fact that Cloud had attacked him for no good reason. Okay, so Reno had a sense of humour not shared by most. No reason to go wacko.<p>

At the sound of footsteps outside the door, Reno grinned and gripped his EMR tightly, lashing out as the door opened. An almighty clang of metal on metal made Reno wince slightly, the impact of him EMR on Cloud's fusion sword jarring his arm. He stared at Cloud for a moment, and Cloud looked back at him emotionlessly. Reno narrowed his eyes, visited by a sudden urge to poke his tongue out at the blond, to laugh at him, to say something; _anything_ to make him have _some_ sort of expression on his face. Instead, Reno chose to back up and run at him, waving his EMR wildly. He expected some sort of retaliation with the overly huge sword of Cloud's. He didn't expect Cloud to neatly step out of the way, sending Reno sailing out of the open door.

"Woah woah woah!" Reno cried as he stumbled to a stop. He turned quickly to see Cloud slam the door shut in his face. He sighed. "Okay, so you're good. I get it."

No answer apart from the lock on the door clicking.

"Damn it Strife! I'm still _out_ here!"

"That's the point." Came the reply through the door, and Reno glared ineffectually at the irritating barrier.

"Let me in, yo."

"No."

Reno hit the door with his fist, and Cloud responded with what sounded like a kick. Reno half grinned. He was getting some reaction at least. He leaned against the wall beside the door, raising his voice so that Cloud could hear him clearly. "Y'know, Strife, I did call you here for a reason. And it wasn't so that you could shut me out."

There was a long pause, then the door opened slowly. Reno quickly stood upright, keeping his EMR ready just in case. It seemed he had no need, however, as Cloud just stepped back to allow Reno to go in. Warily, Reno walked past Cloud into the Lodge, keeping the other man in view the whole time. Cloud just looked at him impassively.

"You're not gonna attack me this time?" Reno asked, only half joking. To his surprise, Cloud suddenly looked angry - very _very_ angry. Reno took half a step back, raising his EMR defensively. "Woah, didn't mean to offend you, yo."

"_I_ got fucking attacked on the way here, did you know that?" Cloud hissed, advancing on Reno, who backed up with his hands raised in defence. "By some crazy guys who reminded me an _awful_ lot of _Sephiroth_. Now, you wouldn't have any idea about how that happened, would you?"

By this point, Cloud had Reno backed up against the far wall, almost nose to nose with him. Reno gaped at Cloud, shock freezing him in place for a moment, before he swore loudly.

"Oh, _fuck_!" he cried, "Kadaj and his gang! Why the fuck didn't Rufus expect this to happen?"

Cloud switched from angry to confused in all of about two seconds. "What?"

Reno shoved Cloud back a few feet, frowning. "Sit down, Strife. I'm not explaining anything when you're invading my personal space. Jeez."

Cloud blinked, his mouth half open. The he did something that made Reno's jaw drop: he started laughing. Reno stared incredulously at the blond, unable to believe what he was witnessing. _Cloud Strife, laughing? What the fuck?_ Reno shook his head as the other man continued to laugh, his patience waning away quickly. Finally, he had had enough, and grabbed Cloud's shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Why are you laughing, yo? What's so funny?"

Cloud managed to stop laughing, but didn't answer straight away, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before smirking at Reno.

"I'm laughing," he said slowly, as if talking to a child, "because you sounded _so_ much like a teenage _girl_ just then."

"What the-?" Reno protested, scowling when Cloud sniggered. "Ah, shut up Spikey."

Now it was Cloud's turn to scowl, which cheered Reno up greatly. Obviously the moody blond didn't like nicknames. Idly, Reno wondered if anyone ever made reference to the fact that Cloud's hair made him look extraordinarily like a chocobo. Cloud shrugged Reno's hands off his shoulders - _Coulda sworn I let go... _- and stepped back, running a hand through said chocobo hair.

"Okay, look," he started bluntly, back to the usual mood. "You know as well as I do that neither of us want to be here. So just explain what the hell is going on so I can leave."

Reno blinked, slightly surprised by the small twinge of hurt that followed Cloud's words. Yeah, okay, he and Cloud weren't on the best of terms, but he didn't mind being in the same room as the guy. _Obviously he still hates my guts,_ Reno thought wryly, rolling his eyes. Pushing these thoughts aside, he gestured for Cloud to sit down.

"I'm not the best person to explain," he said, slumping onto one of the sofas while Cloud sat down more cautiously on another. "But Rufus should be here soon, so-"

At that precise moment, Reno's phone started ringing, making both men jump. Swearing, Reno fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yo."

"Reno." It was Rude.

"Hey Rude, where the hell are ya man? I've got a pissed off Strife here wanting to know what's going on."

"The president is indisposed," Rude said in his blunt and measured way. "You're on your own there."

"What?" Reno cried. "You're kidding, right? What do you mean 'indisposed'?"

"His geostigma is getting worse, Reno. He can't go anywhere right now."

_Damn that bastard, _Reno thought venomously, shooting a glance at Cloud who was looking at him in confusion. "Argh, fine. But why can't you come down here?"

"With Tseng and Elena missing, we can't leave the president unprotected."

"Well fuck," Reno said acidly. "Thanks a lot man. What exactly am I supposed to say, huh?"

"Just explain the best you can. Good luck, Reno."

The call was disconnected. Reno glared at the phone, silently cursing Rufus Shinra to hell. Shoving the phone into his pocket with unnecessary force, Reno sighed and looked at Cloud. The swordsman looked both confused and angry, which pissed Reno off even more.

"What's going on Reno?"

Reno glared at him briefly before huffing a sigh. "Looks like I'm stuck with explaining everything to ya. On my own."

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Rufus can't make it," Reno said bitterly. "He's got geostigma." Something flickered across Cloud's face that caught Reno's attention. "What? You know someone who's got it too?"

"Uh, yeah." Cloud looked downcast and furtive. "Denzel... one of the kids living with - with Tifa."

Reno noticed the hesitation and frowned. "Ah, not meaning to pry, but I thought you two were..."

"No," Cloud said, shaking his head. "It's not like that. I... I don't see her much anymore, actually. Even though I know I should - if only for the kids. But I just... can't deal with it all right now. I just want to be left alone..."

Reno was surprised by Cloud's openness. He hadn't thought about the impact being the planet's hero would have on the man, but hearing it from Cloud now made Reno realise that it should have been obvious that Cloud didn't want to be around people. Not after Aerith and Zack had died. Reno suddenly felt guilty about calling on him like this, to drag him into another conflict that would probably bring back memories that Cloud didn't want or need.

"Hey, Cloud..." Reno said slowly, leaning forward. "I'm sorry, yo. I didn't realise... I mean, of course you wanna be left alone. Who wouldn't? I felt the same after what happened with Sector 7..." Reno trailed off, feeling the familiar guilt and sadness that accompanied thoughts of that event. He shook his head. "If there was anyone else that we could have called, we would have, but..."

"But I'm the only one that can help, right?" Cloud finished for him and sighed. "It's fine. I'm not exactly going to be able to just forget all this anyway."

Reno felt even more guilty. He ran a hand through his hair, avoiding Cloud's eyes. "Umm... so, you wanna know what's going on then?"

"May as well." Cloud's voice held no emotion or inflection - his face expressionless. Reno winced.

"I think I preferred when you're pissed, yo. At least that would be better than..." Reno trailed off at the odd look Cloud was giving him. He frowned. "What?"

"Better than what?" Cloud prompted after a moment of silence, either choosing not to answer of avoiding the question completely.

"Better than absolutely nothing at all," Reno said reluctantly, feeling slightly awkward. "I mean, it's creepy when you shut yourself away like that. Like you're not really there."

Cloud blinked a couple of times, startled. "Well I, uh... I just... I guess I..."

Reno couldn't stop a smile spreading across his face as Cloud struggled to find an excuse. After a couple of minutes of stuttering, Reno shook his head and laughed, nudging Cloud' leg with the toe of his boot.

"Don't hurt yourself, yo," he said, grinning. "Anyway. Here's the basic story..."

Ten minutes later, Cloud was swearing quietly under his breath. "Damn it. Why can't all traces of Sephiroth just _die _for Gaia's sake? And why do Shinra always have something to do with this kind of stuff?" This last was said with an accusing glare at Reno, who shrugged.

"I'm not the one who calls the shots, yo. I take orders."

"Don't put up much protest then."

"Hey," Reno was getting angry. "Don't take your issues out on me. This is my job. I live with it. Not everyone can be the planet's bloody hero."

Cloud looked both taken aback and hurt, which just pissed Reno off even more. He wasn't even sure why, but he just really wanted Cloud to stop thinking he was the bad guy. He wasn't the one who ruined thousands of lives. He wasn't the one who'd nearly destroyed the planet. He wasn't the one who put the swordsman where he was now. He wasn't to blame, so why was Cloud blaming him?

"Ah, whatever. Help or don't, do what you want." Reno turned his head away, disgusted at both himself and Cloud. "I don't care either way."

There was a long silence. Then Reno heard Cloud sigh, stand and walk toward the door. For some reason he couldn't explain, Reno hated the fact that Cloud was leaving. He bit back a sarcastic remark and didn't look around as Cloud left. When he was sure he'd definitely gone, he sighed and dropped his head into his hands. After a moment, he got his phone out of his pocket and called Rude to tell him what had just happened.

_Now what're we gonna do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me whatchya think!<strong>


End file.
